moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mbch values
Required Attributes name This is the name of the FA class. It has to match the filename of the .mbch so WT_jedi.mbch will have a name value of WT_jedi. weapons These are the weapons that the class carries. They are separated by a "|" in the mbch file. An FA class can have any number of these weapons. EE-3 A class can be given the EE-3 in Full Authentic if it is MB_CLASS_MANDALORIAN. It is recommended that the class is also given a jetpack to ensure correct ammo costs (MB_ATT_JETPACK,1). Instead of giving just one attribute at the desired level, you must give both MB_ATT_BLASTER and MB_ATT_A280 at that level. Saber Attributes These are only needed if your class has a WP_SABER saber1 If a class has a lightsaber, specifies which hilt it should use. (eg. Vader or Luke_Ep6) saber2 If the class is using two lightsabers, specifies which hilt the second saber should be. sabercolor What colour the lightsaber blade is. saber2color What colour the second lightsaber blade is. saberstyle Lightsaber styles used by the class. If you want to add more than one, separate them with a | attributes The MB2 abilities + attributes that the FA class has. Note that some classes can use attributes from other classes, but this is limited, not all classes can use all attributes from other classes. They are separated by a "|" in the mbch file. All things which are in will be included in the next patch (means they don't work yet). forcepowers These are the forcepowers used by the class. They are separated by a | in the .mbch file. All things which are in will be included in the next patch (means they don't work yet). maxhealth How many health points the class has. maxarmor How many armour points the class has. model The model that the class is using for example luke or imperial. skin Which variant skin is being used such as default, blue or red. uishader The icon displayed in the join game screen. Full path to the image required, but without file extension. The icon is usually mb2_icon_default in the models folder, for example models/players/imperial/mb2_icon_default. MBClass The Movie Battles II class that the player is using. classNumberLimit Limits how many of this class can be in play at one time. If 0 or unspecified, there will be no limit to the number of this class. description The stuff typed here will be shown as the class description, this can span over multiple lines, remember to use "" as start and end markers Optional Attributes These attributes are optional, but can impove an FA class and make it more advanced Optional skin attributes customred Amount of red for custom RGB model. Between 0 and 1. customgreen Amount of green for custom RGB model. Between 0 and 1. customblue Amount of blue for custom RGB model. Between 0 and 1. speed This is a multiplier of the speed of the player. It is applied on top of class-specific things. speed 0.75 on a jedi would mean at three-quarters of the normal speed of a jedi. classflags These are special abilities that the class has, applied like weapons. They are always active. All things which are in will be included in the next patch (means they don't work yet). holdables Holdable items that the class carries around. These are activated and selected by the Force Next and Force Previous buttons and used by the Use Force button, or, if the user has force powers, by the Inventory Next" or "Inventory Previous" and activated by ''Use Item.'' APmultiplier This multiplies the number of attack points a saberist has by the value. BPmultiplier This multiplies the numer of block points a saberist has by the value. modelscale Scales the playermodel and the players hitbox, so smaller players can go through smaller places. Overrides wookiee and SBD scaling - not currently droideka compatible. extralives Number of respawns you get. Overrides any MB_ATT_RESPAWNS entries. forceregen Force regeneration goes this much faster, so with a value of 2 it would go twice as fast. Not compatible with CFL_FASTFORCEREGEN. forcepool Size of the player's force point pool. This does work for gunners (and allows them to use force powers). meleeknockback Amount of melee knockback received by things attacked by the player. A good value is ~???. customveh The value should be the vehicle name in the .veh file. This allows the substitution of the droideka vehicle for a different vehicle if the class is MB_CLASS_DROIDEKA. For more on this see using customveh. Weapon Overrides This is important, so it gets a page all to itself at mbch Weapon Overrides. This allows for the weapon model and effects used by a class to be changed by the FA maker Each weapon override for a class is inserted as a block of text: I'll write this section up later.